When You're Evil
by LeviathanRising
Summary: If this were a comic book this would be the moment were Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl burst into the room, dramatically demanding the Motherfucker get his hands of off Katie. But this wasn't a comic, this was life, and in life, sometimes, the bad guy wins. WARNING: RAPE AND VIOLENCE, NOT PLAYED FOR SEXUALITY, BUT SOME MAY STILL FIND IT DISTURBING.


**Just a short one shot, concerning Katie's rape, from the POV of both her and her assailant. It's set in a weird hybrid of the movie and comic universes, the characters are their movie incarnations, the scenario is from the comic, and it's following from the first movie.**

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED.

_Also, while there's definitely some far more disturbing stuff out there on the web, some may still find this story uncomfortable, sooooo, read at your own peril._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're here to send a message to your boyfriend Katie, let Kick-Ass know he should never have pissed on my lawn"

Katie Deauxma backed up frantically, stopping when her back struck the bottom step of the staircase. She put her hands up in front of her in a pathetic attempt at self defense, before moving her right back to her face to wipe away the tears cascading down her face.

She looked up and stared into the merciless, dark brown eyes of the gang's ringleader, peering at her from behind a black leather mask. On the chest of his black outfit, a red M had been carefully emblazoned, standing out from the rest of the costume _Motherfucker._ She sobbed harder, her body shaking with fear, in her desperation, she turned to lies.

"What are you _talking _about?, I don't even _know _Kick-Ass!"

The attacker's eyes narrowed, and he snarled; "Don't lie to me you bitch!, He told us everything while my father's men beat the shit out of him and Big Daddy!"

Katie moaned with fear, wiping her face again with her left hand. As she did so, she noticed another substance mingled with the tears, it was red. _Blood, _her _father's blood._

She began sobbing anew, covering her face with his hands, not wanting to see his dead body laying across the room, a gruesome, ragged hole in his head, courtesy of three hollow point bullets delivered by the gang's ringleader, not wanting to see his murder staring down at her, a look of triumphant, sadistic satisfaction in his eyes.

"Oh God, please don't hurt me, I swear, you've got the wrong girl,your mistaking me for someone else, I've never even met Kick-Ass!"

The Motherfucker leaned down, smiling at her

"Well bad news honey, cause I have, and guess what?", he said in a singsongy voice, "He mentioned you by name sweetheart!"

Katie could hardly see through her tears; they were gushing like a fountain now, and despite the fact that in her fear, she could hardly even think coherently anymore, she made one last attempt to dissuade her tormentors.

"No, no, please, I-I-I, please don't hurt me I-"

"_Shut the fuck up!", _Growled the Motherfucker, before hitting her across the face. Not a slap. A Punch. A Hard one. Blood flew from Katie's now broken nose, and she cried out in pain and panic. The Motherfucker's gang laughed, relishing the young girl's fear and despair with disgusting glee.

The Motherfucker stood to full height, towering over the girl. He grinned down at her, the most evil fucking grin she had ever seen in her life.

She stared into his eyes once more, and something clicked, she _recognized _him.

Her mind flashed back to Atomic Comics about six months ago, before this insanity began, before Dave was almost executed on live television, very soon after he'd first put on the mask, before she even knew he was Kick-Ass.

She had walked into the store, and sat down with Dave and his friends, she'd been in a good mood that day, ready to make conversation.

_"Hi Guys!"_

_"Oh, hey Katie"_

_"Hey did you guys watch the TV, the new Superhero guy, how cool is that?"_

She remembered watching Red Mist's interview with that reporter, he'd seemed like such a sweet kid, innocent looking face, dorky voice, awkward mannerisms.

_Oh God…._

The Motherfucker leered down at her, and the rest of his gang crowded in, surrounding her, plunging her into shadow.

_"How cool is that?"_

The Boy formerly known as Red Mist reached down, grabbed a hold of his zipper, and pulled . It was the worst sound in the world.

"You're done banging superheroes baby, it's time to see what evil dick tastes like".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"You're done banging superheroes baby, it's time to see what evil dick tastes like".

Chris D'Amico stared down at his victim, the girl was cowering at his feet, body shaking with sobs, blood leaking from her nose, a truly pathetic picture.

He was sure Miss Deaumax would still look quite pretty when serene or smiling, but in his mind, there was no way she could ever be as beautiful as she was now, his perfect, helpless little victim, hair matted to her face with tears and blood, begging for her life and virtue.

It made Chris so fucking hard.

He moved his hand to his crotch and pulled his cock from it's leather confines in one swift motion, it was pretty much natural for him, one can only do the same thing every night before it becomes muscle memory of a sort.

He took a moment to stare at his cock, inches from the terrified girl's face, she seemed more afraid of it than she had been of his gun, or his fists. Funny thing, that a simple organ would terrify her more than a machine built to kill, or being hit hard across the face by a psycho in a cape.

His heart-beat quickened, the anticipation causing sweat to run down his forehead. He'd never even been with a girl, much less one as beautiful as this, though like any boy his age, he'd fantasized about it too many times to count.

Unlike any boy his age, he was actually willing to go through with something this horrible, and why not?, he'd already killed more people in the last thirty minutes than most serial killers do in their entire careers, and he was the son of a Mafia Don for fuck's sake, what was a little rape to top it all off?

And it wasn't just the sexuality of it that turned him on, it's that it was so fucking _evil._ Everyone knew rape was a special kind of wrong, something you just didn't do unless you were among the worst of the worst, even hardened criminals often had a special hatred for rapists, people said.

But fuck, he was a Super-Villain!, What did Super-Villains do if not be as evil as possible? And the idea of Kick-Ass's anger, the _sorrow _he would feel when he found out what had been done to his pretty, sweet little girlfriend was just too delicious to pass by.

Anyway, did the Joker feel pity when he murdered Jason Todd?, Was the Green Goblin wracked by guilt after he killed Gwen Stacy? Of course not!, they were villains, not a bunch of crying little pussies.

So _fuck _pity,_fuck _guilt, and _fuck _empathy.

It was time to have a little fun.

And It was just then that Katie decided to start her begging up again, Chris wasn't even listening to her words, just her pleading, begging tone, it was starting to grate on his nerves.

"Please, please don't hurt me, please I'll n-"

"Are you _still _on?"

If this were a comic book this would be the moment were Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl burst through the front, dramatically demanding the Motherfucker get his hands of off Katie. But this wasn't a movie, this was life, and in life, sometimes, the bad guy wins.

And with that, Chris gripped her lovely brown hair hard with one hand, and roughly shoved his cock into her mouth.

She didn't even struggle, she had no fight left in her, she'd been broken, drained, she was his now, and Chris intended to enjoy that fact.

She simply looked up at him, full lips stretched around his cock, tears and blood drying on her pretty face,big blue eyes silently pleading for mercy.

He relished imagining exactly what they were saying;

_Please don't hurt me, I'll be a good girl, please let me live._

Chris shuddered with pleasure, his cock pulsing in the girl's mouth, the hand gripping her hair shaking uncontrollably, his mind overloaded with the absolutely _fantastic _sensation.

Fuck Heroes. Fuck Spiderman, Superman, Batman,Wolverine,Iron Man, and of course, Kick-Ass. And fuck Red Mist. Chris couldn't believe at one point in his life, he'd actually thought being a superhero would be fun, that helping people would be satisfying. What a bunch of bullshit.

Why help people when you could exploit them? Why save a pretty girl from muggers when you could force her to suck your cock instead?

_Red Mist was dead._

_Long Live the Motherfucker!_


End file.
